


Possibility and Effect

by spelledink



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelledink/pseuds/spelledink
Summary: Six years after the Lowardian invasion, Kim Possible feels adrift. Empty. Longing for something she has lost.At the same time, Global Justice discovers evidence of an impending invasion of Earth.But it's not the Lowardians.Kim, Shego, Jane Shepard, and the new director of Global Justice must fight to save humanity from extinction at the hands of a new foe.The Reapers.





	1. A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [april_smithint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/april_smithint/gifts).



> This is a crossover of Kim Possible and Mass Effect.  
> It will not follow canon events to either work at all.
> 
> In this story, humanity never gained interstellar spaceflight, and the Systems Alliance was never born. Jane Shepard is a member of Global Justice, and an ex-Marine. Most Mass Effect characters will be working for the U.S. Military, or Global Justice. Alien characters will include Quarian, Turian, Asari, Lowardian, and others.
> 
> Main romance is Kim/Shego.  
> Jane Shepard will also have a romance, to be revealed later.
> 
> This work is a response to april_smithint, who recently asked for f/f crossovers in a variety of fandoms, including Kim Possible.  
> This one's for you.
> 
> This will be a long one. I will try to update as often as I can.
> 
> This is a Work In Progress. It will likely have changes, revisions and additions as it goes forward.

**Possibility and Effect**

**A Kim Possible/Mass Effect fanfiction crossover.**

**This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.**

**Kim Possible is the property of Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle and the Disney Channel.**

**Mass Effect and the Mass Effect universe are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.**

It was a bright spring day in Middleton. Kim Possible dismounted her motorcycle, a Harley Sportster, in red and black. She smiled, seeing a familiar form waiting for her in the park ahead, sitting on a bench. She walked up to her friend, Ron Stoppable.

“Ron,” she said. “It’s so good to see you back from culinary school!” The blond man grinned, scratching his head. “Yeah,” he said. “One more semester ‘till graduation. I can’t believe it!” Kim hugged her best friend, glad to reconnect. “So, any plans after graduation?” she asked. “Well,” Ron said. “I have a few interviews at restaurants in the area. My boss where I work now offered me a job, too. But I’ve also been toying with the idea of a food truck. Maybe even set up here.” Kim chuckled, her lips curving into a smile. “That sounds great. So, any other things I should know about? Anyone special someone in your life?” she said.

“Oh, c’mon KP,” replied Ron. “You know I’ve been trying to convince Yori to get a student visa to come over here.” Kim laughed, olive colored eyes flaring in merriment. “I know,” she said. “What does she want to study?” Ron shrugged, inviting Kim to sit next to him. “She wants to go for a major in physical therapy,” he said. “I guess it makes sense, with her ninja background. You know, keeping the body healthy and aligning chakras, and all that.”

“I don’t understand all that,” replied Kim. “But I’m glad she’s coming here. I’m glad to see you happy, Ron.” The blond smiled; his face bright. “Yeah, I am,” he said. "I’ve never felt so at ease with anyone else.” Kim smirked. “Even me?” she said. Ron snorted. “Especially you!” he replied. “KP, you’re my best friend, and I’ve loved you since preschool. But dating you was the worst thing I’ve ever done!”

“Like I knew any better, back then,” laughed Kim. “I could fight criminals, pilot a plane, and disarm a bomb. But dating? I was clueless.”

Kim leaned against Ron, enjoying the peaceful feeling of having her best friend back. “How about I get us something to eat?” the blonde said. “I’m sure they’ve been keeping you busy at Global Justice.” Kim grinned, shaking her head. “You and that appetite of yours!” she said. “Get me a veggie wrap or something, okay?” Ron winked. “Your wish is my command, KP,” he said. He rose, ambling across the grass, towards a group of food trucks.

Kim watched the blonde go. The warm glow of affection in her chest. It was good to have things back to normal with Ron.

After the invasion, things had gotten so difficult. Messy. Trying to have a romantic relationship with him had been so confusing. So frustrating. She’d felt like she’d been giving away pieces of herself, trying not to hurt him. It had ended badly. Ron had moved away, leaving for Yamanouchi. He’d only come back last year.

She loved Ron. She did. But she realized she wasn’t _in_ love with him. “I didn’t want to tell him,” she murmured. “I didn’t know how. To admit I cared about him, but not in _that_ way.”

She shook her head, bemused. It was easy to put these feelings to rest now, six years after the Lowardian invasion. They’d fallen into dating, because it was the easy thing to do. The expected thing. The comfortable thing. Because they knew each other so well. Because they were best friends.

Kim wrinkled her nose. “The only problem was, it was like dating my brother,” she murmured. “When we kissed, I never felt anything special. No spark, no heat. Nothing.” She shook her head, a flush spreading across her face. “Thank god we didn’t sleep together.”

Kim hadn’t felt ready for that step, with Ron, or anyone since. 

_Even Wade doesn’t know I’m still a virgin._

Not that anyone needed to know the redhead was “inexperienced”. At 23, that fact was a bit… _embarrassing_. Kim didn’t want anyone privy to the details of her love life, or lack thereof. Especially one former member of Team Go.

“Shego,” Kim said, rolling her eyes.

_She’d never let me hear the end of it. Like I really need the teasing and innuendo about that..._

Kim’s thoughts drifted to the former thief, once her nemesis. The only challenge she’d ever faced. The redhead’s lips quirked in a soft grin. “The only real one,” she whispered. Drakken, Dementor and the rest weren’t that scary. But Shego was different. Strong. Beautiful. Ruthless on the battlefield.

_Except to me. She never really hurt me. Not even once._

Kim’s brow furrowed. “Why didn’t she?” she wondered. The emerald-eyed beauty had plasma powers that could melt through steel. Yet Kim had never received more than a few cuts and bruises at her hands.

“She was definitely holding back,” the redhead mused.

Kim had always reveled in fighting the older woman. The thrill of combat, the teasing, and flirtatious barbs. The heat, the fierce joy that flowed through her, each time they met.

Until Eric. Until the Little Diablo fiasco.

The night that changed everything. The night that held a mirror to her face. Showing her what she was capable of. The anger. The violence. The cruelty.

All because of Eric. A trap in human form.

She’d fallen in love, only to find out the bitter truth. Eric was a synthetic construct, designed to kill her. The synthodrone had broken Kim’s heart, and she blamed only one person.

_Shego_

Even though the plan was Drakken’s. Even though Shego didn’t know.

_Because I thought she would warn me. Because I thought she respected me enough to tell me._

That night, Kim had cried. Tears soaking her Pandaroo as she curled in bed. Pummeling her fists into her pillow until she collapsed. Passed out from exhaustion and grief. Not because of Eric. Not because Drakken had played her.

_It was because of her_

_Because of Shego_

“Because I cared about her,” Kim said. “Respected her. _Liked_ her.” Her thought raced back to that night. To what she’d done to the jade-skinned thief. A hot flush of shame rushed to her face. “Because I almost killed her.”

She’d used her battle suit to kick the mercenary into an electrical tower. Had laughed as her body burned. As the tower collapsed on her.

_It felt so good, hearing her scream. Hearing her suffer._

Kim fell from her reverie, nauseous. “What kind of person does that make me?” she whispered. She shook her head. “I don’t hate her. I don’t,” she said. “I never did.  Not really. I just… felt so empty. So alone.” 

_So betrayed_

Kim hung her head. Tears, unbidden, coming to her eyes. “I thought she would never hurt me,” she said. “I thought she cared about me. That we were _friends_ , at least, in some strange way.”

_I wanted that, so much. It felt so good, having an equal, someone like me, someone I…_

A voice interrupted her thoughts. Kim’s eyes lifted, falling on Ron, bags of take-out cradled in his arms. “You’re thinking about it again,” the blonde said. “You’re thinking about her.” He plopped down beside Kim, dropping the bags beside him.

Kim looked away, a blush suffusing her face. “It’s been six years since the invasion,” said Kim. “Even more since that night at the electric tower. I see her all the time at Global Justice, but we never talk.”

“Why?” asked Ron. The redhead shrugged, turning towards him. “I don’t know,” she replied. Ron sighed. “Tell me,” he said. Kim shook her head. “I thought I _knew_ her,” she said. “Knew what to expect. She was a liar, a thief. Someone who deceived me.”

The blonde gazed at Kim, curious. “What changed?” he asked. Kim’s face lowered. “On the battleship, when I fought Warmonga,” she said. “I lost. I was going to die. And there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing at all.”  Grief filled eyes lifted, meeting his. “Shego _saved_ me. Yet why can’t I even _talk_ to her?”

Ron sighed. “You need to settle things with her. Tell her how you feel. About Eric. About you. About everything.”

Kim gulped, nervous. “How I feel?” she asked.

Ron gazed at the redhead, a fond smile on his face. “Yes, about _her_ ,” he said. “You think I haven’t noticed, after all these years? You care about her. And its time you did something about it.”

“How, Ron?” Kim asked. “Ever since that night, it seems like there’s been a wall between us. Even after the invasion, things weren’t the same. I used to look forward to seeing her. To fighting her. The teasing and silly nicknames. Now it’s like we’re strangers. And… and it hurts.” Kim leaned into Ron’s shoulder, bursting into tears.

“Do you want to get it back, that feeling you had with her?” asked Ron. “Yes,” said Kim. “More than anything.” Ron smiled, holding her close. “Then you’ve got to try again. Talk to her. Let her know how much you’ve missed her,” he said. “What if it doesn’t work?” asked Kim. “Then it doesn’t work,” replied Ron. “But at least you tried. Really tried.”

Kim nodded, resting her head in the crook of Ron’s neck. “You’re right,” she said. “I have to give it my all. I’ve been running from her for too long.” Ron laughed. “There’s my girl,” he said. “After all, you know what they say…”

“Anything’s possible for a Possible,” Kim whispered. Her arms tight around her best friend.


	2. Memories and Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shego is torn by her memories of Kim, and the silence between them.

The dark-haired woman leaned against a tree in the empty courtyard. One of the few spots in Global Justice headquarters she actually liked. It was calm. Lilacs, viburnums and forsythia lay scattered across the greenspace. A riot of purple, white and gold. The bright green grass felt warm beneath her fingers. She chuckled, blowing a lock of ebony hair from her face. Emerald eyes taking in the pleasant surroundings. This was her quiet place. Nobody bothered her here. Those that happened upon her left her in peace.

“At least my reputation’s good for something,” she grinned.

Shego. Mercenary, thief, and reluctant caretaker of one Drew Lipsky. The villain most wanted by Global Justice and Interpol.

Hero by mistake.

All because of one redhead.

Kim Possible.

It’d been six years since the Lowardian invasion. Six years since she’d been close to Kim. Since she’d felt the heat and rush of combat with the girl.

Six years since the war. She’d almost lost her then. That final night. On the battleship. The picture of that moment lay frozen in Shego’s mind. Horrifying, after all this time.

Kim lay on the deck of the battleship, beaten down by Warmonga. Broken and bloody. Olive eyes raised to meet her fate. Defiant to the last.  The alien above her, trident in hand, poised for the killing blow. The downward thrust soon to come.

She’d stood there, transfixed. Bound hand and foot. Unable to help. To move or act. Watching as the redhead lay helpless.

A silent scream tearing through her mind.

Through her heart.

_Don’t hurt her!_

_NO!_

Then rage.

Pure heat.

The Glow rising to her need, as never before. Filling her. Exalting her. Becoming her. A thing of wrath and flame. Avid for destruction.

Plasma exploded from her body, in a gale of ruin. Tearing through her bonds. Throwing Drakken to the side. A scream tearing from her lungs. She launched herself at the Lowardian. Her eyes burning with hate.

For the first time wanting, no, needing to kill. To destroy, to obliterate this  _thing_  that dared threaten the young hero.

Losing herself in battle. Pushing beyond all reason. Past all restraint. One thing echoing in her mind. Over and again.

_You won’t touch her._

It had stunned her. The anger, the desperation that fueled her struggle.

The thought of Kim dying was… unbearable.

That single thought changed everything.

Her entire world.

She’d saved her. The woman she’d sworn to kill, so long ago.

_Did I ever want that?_

_Did I ever really mean it?_

After the battle, everything felt different. Confused. She didn’t know what to do with herself. Didn’t recognize the woman peering from her mirror.

So, she ran. Hiding away from the world. Even after her pardon.

Needing to escape. Escape her feelings.

For the girl who could do anything.

She couldn’t. No matter how she tried. No matter where she went.

“God, I wanted to forget,” she said. “I did, so much.”

_Because I knew what I wanted was hopeless._

_That the future I wished for could never be._

When Global Justice offered her a job, she’d laughed. “Like I’d work for Cyclops,” she’d scoffed. She was surprised when the new director of GJ showed up at Drew’s lair.

Alone. To make her an offer. 

_One she’d be a fool to reject_

Free reign to take down threats. No cloning. No research on the Glow, ever. The data Betty had on her and Team Go was already destroyed.

Then he’d said it. Quietly. Unembellished.

His eyes peering into her soul.

_Kim’s alone now. She needs help._

_She needs you._

Wade and Ron were in college. Out of the picture. Team Possible was a memory.

That’s what sold her. That, and the old man’s eyes. If he was worried about Kim, then so was she. She took the job. The missions. Seconding Kim on so many of them. Propping up the broken world.

But nothing seemed to change. They couldn’t talk. Not really.

_Why? Because she couldn’t forgive me?_

All she had left were memories. About so many things. Things that meant so much to her. Like pressed flowers, slowly losing their fragrance. Fading, with time and too much distance.

How they'd fought. How they'd struggled. The closeness, the intimacy of each battle. The electricity, the exhilaration, each time they'd met.

The concern. The caring. The respect.

_For my dearest enemy._

She thought Kim knew, that she'd understood.

_That I’d never let her down. Not when it counted. Not when it mattered._

Until everything fell apart.

That night. At the electric tower.

_She said she hated me._

Shego sobbed, overcome by grief. “I should have told her,” she said. “It wasn't me. It wasn't me!”

She angrily tore her hands through her hair. “I wouldn’t toy with her like that,” she said. “Not with her heart.” Her vision blurred, tears standing in her eyes.

“I miss her so much,” she said. “Every time we fought, it felt so good. So right. Like I'd found something. Something so important.”

Her voice lowered, an aching whisper. “Someone else in this world, made just for me. Someone who understood.” The jade-skinned woman shook her head. “It wasn’t about the fighting,” she said. “That was just an excuse.”

Shego bowed her head. Dark hair falling about her face, a veil of sorrow. “I couldn't admit the truth. What I really wanted,” she said. “What I needed." She smiled sadly, lost in memory. "To be with her. In any way I could.”

_Be it only as her nemesis._

“Just being with her… was everything,” she husked.

She’d come to realize it. To accept it. How she really felt. Even as it overturned her world. Even as it broke her. Knowing it could never be.

_I wanted to hold her._

_Touch her._

_Kiss her._

_Love her._

“And I wanted her to feel the same,” she whispered.

She raised her head to the sun, tears sparkling on her cheeks.

Breathing a single name.

A wish. A prayer.

A hope for something better.

“Kim…”


	3. Charon's Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor from Shego's past alerts Global Justice to a hidden threat.

Communications specialist Samantha Traynor sat in the Operations Center of Global Justice. She peered intently at the monitor in front of her, running her hands roughly through her hair. Something was wrong. The monitor flickered, a warning icon flashing _Virus detected._

“What is this?” she murmured, engaging her cyber defense suite. “It looks like a hack, but it's like nothing I’ve ever seen before.” Something was quickly tearing through the base’s firewalls. The mainframe was under attack. “That’s not possible,” Samantha said. “It’s almost like… it’s being done _locally_.”

Samantha froze, her thoughts in overdrive. She pressed a button on her desk. An alarm sounded. She activated her omni-tool. The haptic interface flared into life over her arm. “Shego, Traynor here,” she said. “We have an intruder on site. Lock down the facility immediately. Alert the Director and deploy security teams.”

The door to the room opened. Shego entered the room, emerald plasma flickering over clenched fists. “What’s happening, Sammie,” the agent said. “I don’t know yet,” Samantha said. “Some kind of cyber incursion. I think we’re being accessed locally.” Shego’s eyes narrowed. “Somebody’s here,” she said. “Can you tell where it’s coming from?”

Samantha shook her head. “Not really,” she said. “Whoever it is, they’re covering their tracks. The data core is locked down, so the only other place they could access the mainframe from is…”

“Here,” a new voice said. A woman entered the operations center, a pistol in one hand. She locked the door behind her. She scanned the room, blue eyes hard. She looked at Samantha. “Do an active sweep of the room, now,” the woman said. Samantha nodded, fingers flickering over her omni-tool as she met the other woman’s eyes.

Samantha appraised the volatile woman in front of her. Jane Shepard. A shock of dark red hair framing her face. Her body slim, lithe.  Like a gymnast. Her movement effortless, graceful as she searched the room. A mien of fierce concentration on her face. 

“I’ve got it,” said Samantha. “Someone’s here, but it looks like they’re using some sort of tactical cloak.” Shepard shot a look at the comms officer. “Invisible?” she asked. “Sort of,” shrugged Samantha. “It uses refraction to disguise the infiltrator. But that technology is brand new. Something we found on Mars, about a year ago…”

Shepard frowned. “So that means it’s…”

“Prothean,” a woman’s voice chimed. A figure shimmered into being in the center of the room. Hooded. Wearing a tight black bodysuit. Shepard turned towards her, pistol leveled. The woman raised her hands. “You got me, Shep,” she said, smirking. Shepard’s expression hardened. “Who are you?” she asked, a chill in her voice. The intruder shrugged, unconcerned. “I guess it’s time for introductions,” she said.

“Lose the hood,” Shepard growled. The infiltrator chuckled, one hand grasping her disguise. “Sure,” she said. “I can do that.” She pulled the hood from her face, dropping it to the floor. Shepard stared at the woman. Beautiful. Petite, athletic. Lips curved into an easy smile. Her face betraying her Japanese ancestry. Black hair in a tousled pixie cut. Brown eyes bright with mischief. She looked past Shepard to someone else in the room.

“Hi, Shiori-chan,” she said, sketching a wave to Shego.

Shego’s eyes widened. It was a face she knew, very well. One she hadn’t seen for years. A person she thought had died, during the Lowardian conflict. “Kasumi,” she gasped. She stared, stunned, taking in the figure of the smaller woman.

Samantha turned to Shego. “Who’s Shiori?” she asked, confused. Shego balked, her eyes drawn to the floor. “She is,” the intruder said, gesturing towards the ex-villain. “Shiori Goto.”

Shepard locked eyes with her partner. “You know her?” asked Shepard, looking at the other agent. Shego darted an annoyed glance at the intruder, then nodded.

“It’s true,” the woman said, her eyes sparkling. “Shiori Goto.  _Shego_. Get it? Kind of a silly alias, but what can you do? Her _brother_ made it up.”

Shego darted a venomous look at the interloper. “Quiet,” she hissed, embarrassed. The woman laughed, one hand shielding her lips. “I can’t believe you’re still using that name, Shiori,” she said. “It’s not like you’re working with Drew anymore."

Shego flushed, her cheeks darkening. “Don’t call me that. I’m not Shiori anymore,” she said, her voice quiet. “I left that behind, long ago.” She looked down at her hands, plasma flickering between her fingers. “Yeah, but _Shego_?” persisted the hacker. “You’ve got to admit, Hiroshi was pretty awful with those hero names. Anything would’ve been better.”

Shego blushed, glaring at the woman in black. “Would you just stop?” she spat. The woman stepped back, a hurt expression on her face. An uncomfortable silence followed. Samantha looked at Shego’s tormentor, confused. “Who are you?” she asked. “Oh, me?” the woman said, turning to the comms specialist. “I’m her cousin, Kasumi Goto.”

“Which would explain our network getting hacked,” said Shepard. “She’s a thief. One of Interpol’s most wanted.” The thief chuckled. “That’s me,” she chirped, grinning. Shego let out a frustrated breath. “Why are you here, Kasumi?” The thief smiled. “Aww, why the sad face, Shiori-chan?” she asked. “Aren’t you glad to see me?”

Shego's jaw tightened. “This isn’t a family reunion, Kasumi,” she said. The thief smirked. “You wouldn’t go to one of those anyway,” she said. “You can’t stand being on the same room as Hiroshi. I mean, _Hego_.”

Shego folded her arms. “Just tell me why you’re here, Kasumi,” she grated. “Why the drama?”  Kasumi smirked. “I’m here to help you,” she answered. “With this.” She touched her omni-tool.

A monitor on the wall behind her flickered into life. A large data file began downloading to the global justice server, images rapidly flickering across the screen. “Wait a minute,” said Samantha. “I thought you were stealing from us…” Kasumi smiled. “The hack was just to get your attention. I needed to talk to you.”

Shepard lowered her pistol. “Why?” she asked. She stepped closer to the other woman, searching for signs of deception.

The thief shrugged, uncomfortable. “That’s the thing,” she said. “You see, I made a teensy-weensy little mistake with my last contract.” Shego snorted.“Really?” she deadpanned. “What was that?”

Kasumi paused, looking at her captors. “Well… six months ago, I was offered a job. A big payday for me,” she said.

Shego's eyes narrowed. “Who hired you?” she asked. Kasumi swallowed, a guilty expression on her face. “Cerberus,” she said. Samantha gasped. “Cerberus…” she said. “I know that name. Weren’t they military intelligence?” Shepard’s eyes snapped to the comms specialist. “Yes,” she said. “A black ops unit. During the war.”

“Right,” said Kasumi, “They were working with captured Lowardian tech, trying to reproduce it.”

Shepard glared at Kasumi. “They went rogue,” she said. “Using human test subjects in their experiments. When Admiral Kahoku investigated, they killed him. They’re nothing more than terrorists now.” The thief recoiled, shrinking from the redhead’s anger.

Shego snarled at her cousin. “You worked for these people, Kasumi?” she asked, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you’d do that.” Kasumi waved the older woman off. “Like you’re one to talk, Shiori,” she snapped. “I’m a thief. I go where the money is. You _know_ what that's like." Shego grimaced. “That’s no excuse,” she began. “You should’ve…”

The thief cut her off. “Are you really going to go there?” she asked. “How many times did you help Drew build some superweapon? What would’ve happened, if Kim didn’t stop you?”

The absinthe-skinned agent turned away, suddenly quiet. Her face flushed with shame.

Shepard held up one hand. “Forget about that,” she said, her voice calm. “Tell us what happened.” Kasumi nodded, letting out a long breath. “They hired me to pull a job. Off-planet, on Mars,” Kasumi said. “To help one of their agents, Dr. Eva Coré. She’s a tech-head, into xenoarchaeology and that kind of thing.”

“Oh, my god,” whispered Samantha. “The Archive.” The others turned towards the comms specialist. “Archive?” asked Shepard, her expression quizzical.

“Five years ago, we discovered an alien outpost on Mars,” said Samantha. “A research station. Belonging to a race called the Protheans. It’s huge, goes miles beneath the surface of the planet. We’ve been studying it ever since. It’s where we’ve gotten all our new advances in technology, like omni-tools and quantum entanglement communication.”

The thief agreed. “That’s right,” said Kasumi. “I got Dr. Coré into the station, and downloaded the research data. She took an artifact that was in lockdown.”

“Artifact?” asked Shepard. A shadow crossed Kasumi's face. “Ancient technology, bio-organic,” she answered. “The Protheans had it in a containment unit. Like you do with hazardous materials.”

Samantha shook her head, worried. “That doesn’t sound good,” she said. “If an advanced race like the Protheans used those precautions…” Shego groaned. “Then the artifact is bad news,” she said.

“The tech was… strange,” Kasumi said. “You couldn’t keep your eyes off it. It seemed to call to you. Like it was alive. Like it was whispering, in the back of your mind. It was then I knew I’d made a big mistake.” She looked away, a shudder running through her body.

“Alive?” asked Samantha. “Like an artificial intelligence?” The thief sighed. “Maybe,” she said. “I wasn’t around it that long. All I wanted to do was get the hell away from it.” Her lips curled, in an expression of disgust.

Shego shook her head. “What did you do after the job?” she asked. She watched the younger woman, expectant.

Kasumi shrugged. “I took the money and went to Vegas, hoping to blow off some steam,” she answered. “What happened?” asked Shego. “A Cerberus hit squad tried to take me out,” Kasumi replied. “I had to lose them in the desert. So, here I am.”

Samantha let out a frustrated groan. “What do they want with that technology?” she asked, her expression severe.

“I don’t know,” said Kasumi. “But whatever it is, it can’t be good.” Shepard snarled. She stalked towards the thief, her fists clenched. “Just great,” she said. “Does the data tell us what it is?” Kasumi backed away, nervous. “I think so,” she said. “We might be able to find out more, if we go back to the Archive.”

 Shepard eyed the thief, curious. “How?” she asked. Kasumi answered, her words slow. Her expression thoughtful. “Dr. Coré was interested in something else,” she said. “But security surprised us, and we had to leave.”

“What did you miss?” asked Shego.

Kasumi ran one hand through her hair, sighing. “Something called a Beacon,” the thief answered. “I don’t know what it is. Maybe a data repository, or a communication device. It’s important, though.”

Shepard sighed. “We’ll have to go to Mars, to see what this thing is,” she said. “We can take one of the new shuttles.”

Kasumi nodded. “You’d better do it soon,” she said. “I don’t think time is on your side.” She gazed at her cousin, curious. “Why?” she queried.

Kasumi bit her lip, averting her eyes. “Because of this,” she said, touching her omni-tool.

An image appeared on the video screen. From a live satellite feed. An object. Orbiting Pluto. Where its moon used to be. Charon was gone. Replaced by something incredible. Two long curved metal arms surrounding a set of revolving, gyroscopic rings. Miles long. Its blue core pulsing with energy.

Shego gaped at the construct. “What is that?” she asked. Kasumi threw her arms up, frustrated. “I don’t know,” she answered. “But Cerberus has been watching it. I think it’s connected to what they took.” Shepard stared at the image, wide-eyed. “It’s huge,” she breathed, astonished.

Samantha's voice was hushed. “Who could’ve made this?” she wondered. “It’s got to be ancient. It must’ve been buried under Charon’s ice, for thousands of years.”

A door opened, interrupting the conversation. “But why has it appeared now, and for what purpose?” asked a new voice. Deep, gravelly. Full of authority. Samantha looked up, jumping to her feet. Resisting the urge to salute. “Admiral!” she said. “Uh, I mean Director.” 

All eyes turned to greet the speaker.

Steven Hackett. The director of Global Justice. Tall. A shock of short-cropped white hair. Ice-blue eyes. A face dominated by heavy scarring on one cheek. A souvenir of combat, long ago. Hackett’s eyes glinted with humor. “At ease, Traynor,” he said. “We’re not in ONI anymore.”

“ONI?” asked Kasumi, puzzled. “Office of Naval Intelligence,” whispered Shego.

“What do you think, Samantha?” Hackett asked. “I need your assessment.” Samantha paused, looking at her readouts. “It’s been there a long time,” she said. “It can’t be Lowardian. It’s beyond anything we’ve seen them use.”

The Director's eyes glinted. “What then?” he asked. Samantha curled her lips. “I think we’re dealing with a new player,” she said. “If they control something like this, we’re in serious trouble.”

Hackett stared at the screen. “It’s been buried for thousands of years,” he mused. “Why is it active now? What purpose could it have?”

Samantha turned, looking at the object. “It’s big, but it isn’t a space station. The core is generating massive amounts of energy,” she said. “If I were to guess, it’s some kind of transfer gate.”

Hackett's brow furrowed. “Transfer gate?” he asked. “Yes,” replied Samantha. “Faster-than-light transport between solar systems.” The director frowned. “If someone’s activated it, they want to come here. To Earth,” he said. “Correct,” she replied. “That means it’s either first contact or…”

“An invasion,” rasped Hackett, his eyes grim.

Shego looked at Hackett, worried. “Do you think the Protheans might be behind this?” she asked.  “I doubt it,” said Hackett. “Archive data suggests they were at war, about fifty thousand years ago. A war they were losing.” Samantha huffed, her eyes meeting the admiral’s. “If it’s not the Protheans, who could it be?”

Hackett looked at the object, his eyes dark.

“The ones that killed them,” he answered.


	4. Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and her companions visit Mars. They meet new allies as an invasion begins.

The Lowardian shuttle broke atmosphere above Mars, revealing the rusty windswept plains below. Kim Possible looked down from the co-pilot’s seat, olive eyes peering off into the distance. A large structure grew ahead. The Mars archive. Prefabricated steel and concrete structures dotted the site, covering the ancient Prothean repository.

The Lowardians had been the key. Their ships and technology, allowed NASA to finally explore the red planet. Jon Grissom had discovered the site. The huge underground complex hiding a massive energy signature.

It had almost sparked a new war, on Earth.

Every nation wanted a piece of it. The ancient knowledge hidden there. The United Nations took control of the site, with Global Justice providing security. Three brand-new frigates, copied from Lowardian specs, prowled in orbit around the planet.

“What do we know about this beacon?” Kim asked, turning to the raven-haired pilot. Shego shrugged, eyes darting towards the red-head. “Not much,” she said. “The survey team discovered it a few month ago. It doesn’t respond to anything the researchers have tried.” Kim wrinkled her nose, letting out a huff of breath. “What does it do?” she wondered. “Is it some kind of data storage, or a weapon?”

Shego chuckled. “Don’t know, but it looks like we’re gonna have to figure it out fast,” she said. “Kasumi says Cerberus wanted it, so it’s got to be important.” Shepard spoke up, turning from the navigator’s console behind Kim. “If they’re involved, it’s got to be bad news,” she said. “I don’t like the idea of them knowing about this and Charon’s disappearance before everyone else. Who the hell’s been giving them all this information?”

Shego’s hands moved over the controls as she brought the shuttle in for landing. Red sand shrouding the huttle in a haze as it landed. She rose from behind the controls, heading for the hatch. “C’mon,” she said. “Time’s wasting.”

Shepard shrugged. “Well, let’s get acquainted with history,” she said. She grinned at two figures seated nearby. Kasumi, in her ebony infiltrator’s armor. A tall brunette beside her, in formfitting heavy armor, white and cerise. Shepard’s eyes sparkled as she surveyed the woman’s unfortunate attire.

_Why is there so much pink?_

Ashley Williams glared at Shepard. “Not a word, smartass,” she said. “This is the only suit of the heavy stuff the quartermaster had left.” Kasumi’s eyes roved the brunette’s form. “It’s _adorable_ ,” she chirped. “Such lovely pastel lady-armor, Ash. I may swoon!” The tall marine blushed, turning away from the thief. “Fuck you, Kasumi,” she growled.

Kasumi giggled. “You could at least buy me dinner first. Some flowers, too,” the smaller woman said. “Roses, please. Some hot kiss kordanas? They’re the same color as this.” Kasumi winked, trailing her fingertips over Ash’s abdomen.

Ash ducked her head, averting her eyes. “What I wouldn’t give for a can of fucking spray paint,” she muttered. “Thanks for sticking me with your oversexed cousin, Shego!” The thief smirked. “Aww, don’t be like that, Ash,” she said. The brunette sighed, deflating. “This is going to be a long day, isn’t it?” she asked. Kasumi smiled. “Cheer up, Ash. I don’t bite,” she said, leaning closer to the brunette. “Unless you really, _really_ like it.”

Shego rolled her eyes. “Okay, Kasumi, stop winding Ash up. We’ve got work to do.” Kasumi huffed. “That’s not fair,” she said. “I was trying to make her blush the same color as that armor!”

The landing party trudged towards the science station. Its heavy walls looming overhead as they drew closer. Shego stopped before a large airlock. It lay open, gaping wide to the Martian atmosphere. Lights beyond the portal flashed red in warning. “Something’s wrong,” she growled. “Shepard, try to raise the security detail.”

A sudden flash of light raced across the sky overhead. A fireball of energy erupting above the planet. Shego’s omni-tool squealed into life, a man’s desperate voice hailing them. The transmission harsh with static. “This is _Ranger_ , calling Mars station. We are under attack. Repeat, we are under attack,” he said. “They’ve taken out the _Decatur. Saratoga_ is drifting, engines are out. We can’t stop them. They’re coming, they’re coming for…” The message cut off.

Shego turned to her teammates, her face grim. “The Beacon,” said Kim. “It has to be.” Shepard nodded towards the open airlock. “Looks like they sent some friends on ahead, already.” Shego strode through the cavernous opening, roughly pulling a shotgun from behind her. “We go in, and get this Beacon thing,” she said. “Because whatever it is, they just started a war over it.”

The interior of the station was quiet. No movement, no lights, no light. Bodies in white lab coats littered the atrium. “Shit, the crew didn’t even have time to get enviro-suits on,” said Shepard. “Somebody hacked the airlock and killed everyone inside here.” Kim turned to Shego. “Is it going to be like this everywhere?” she asked. Shego grimaced. “In the dormitories and labs topside, yeah,” she replied. “But the Archive itself? No, it goes hundreds of feet below ground. The people down there might have a chance, if they hide.”

The clatter of boots on metal sounded above, from an air duct on nearby. “Take cover,” hissed Shepard, pulling Kim behind a low wall. Kasumi activated her stealth suit, flickering out of sight. Shego crouched behind some packing crates, joined by Ash. A large circular grate covering the duct fell to the floor, with a loud clang.

Two figures dropped to the floor. Their movements practiced, graceful. One clad in a black enviro-suit, a delicate filigree of silver decorating the fabric. The garment clung to her form, displaying athletic legs and generous curves. A helmet covered her head, masking her features. Her voice echoed across the room. “Geth bosh’tets!” she hissed, shifting the shotgun in her hands. “How are we supposed to get the plans with them around?”

Her companion shrugged. Another woman, clad in snowy armor. A white and blue duster above it, her back to the hidden agents. The woman turned, a pistol in one hand. Kim let out a low gasp.

_She’s blue_

The woman laughed. Cobalt eyes shining with amusement at her masked companion. Her skin a light azure, sprinkled with freckles. Her head crowned by short _tentacles_. Kim eased her pistol from its magnetic clip, olive eyes cold.

_An alien, and she’s not Lowardian_

_Are they the ones attacking?_

The woman chided her masked friend. “Tali, you do know this is a stealth mission, right?” she asked. “We get in, hack the archive’s database, and get out. We don’t want this to be our first contact with the locals.”

Kim frowned. “They’re speaking English,” she whispered. Shepard tapped her arm, gesturing at the omni-tool on her wrist.

Of course. That was it. The Prothean technology was translating the alien's speech.

Shego’s voice rang out. “Don’t move,” she said. “Drop you weapons, now.” The newcomers wheeled towards the packing crates. The taller woman thrust one arm out. A celeste wave of force raging outwards, tossing Shego to the ground.

Ash fired. Her rifle roared, tearing into the alien’s shields. The masked alien returned fire, the shotgun ruining Ash’s aim, forcing her to dive for cover. Kim rose from cover, pistol bucking in her hand. Forcing the smaller woman to roll away.

Shego leapt forward, plasma flaring from her fists. Striking at the taller woman. A bright shield sprang from the stranger’s hands. Stopping the blow. Fire raged between the combatants. Savage, blinding. Echoing like thunder across the room.

Kim rose, pistol leveled. A frustrated hiss left her lips.

_Shego’s in the way_

_Why won’t she move?_

Something heavy spun through the air. Falling beside the women. Clattering to the ground.

_A shotgun._

“Somebody needs a time out,” an amused voice said. Kasumi Goto appeared from behind a pillar, holding the masked alien. The bright orange of an omni-blade at the woman’s throat.

Her companion’s eyes widened. “Tali’Zorah!” she gasped. “Don’t… don’t hurt her, please.” The thief grinned. “Of course not,” she replied. “As long as you put away your sparkly space-magic thingy.”

The blue-skinned woman swallowed. “Alright,” she said. “I’ll do it. I… I surrender. Just... tell your friend to stop what she’s doing.” Kasumi chuckled, smirking at Shego. “You heard the lady,” she said. “That means you too, cousin.”

Shego backed away, her plasma fading. “Fine,” she said. “As long as she keeps her word.” The tall alien nodded, laying her pistol on the ground. “I will,” she said, releasing her shield. “I promise.” Kasumi smiled, her omni-blade disappearing. “See,” she said. “Isn’t that better?”

Kim stepped forward, pistol steady, eyeing the azure-skinned beauty. “Who are you, and what are you doing here?” she asked. The woman regarded Kim, blue eyes meeting olive. “My name is Liara T’Soni,” she said. “My friend is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Who are you?” A grin flitted across Kim’s face. “I’m Kim Possible,” she said. “My friends and I are agents of Global Justice. We’re here to locate a Prothean beacon.”

Liara nodded. “Then we have something in common,” she replied. “We’re also on a mission. To find a weapon.”

Kim shook her head, eyes narrowing. “A weapon?” she replied. Liara’s companion spoke up. “Not a weapon, so much as the data needed to build one,” Tali said.

Ash snorted. “Why are we sitting here talking?” she said. “Don’t tell me you trust these two, Kim? They’re thieves!” Shepard grinned. “Why not?” she replied. “We trust Kasumi, don’t we?” The petite Asian pouted. “Hey Shep, that’s not funny!” she said.

“Where do you people come from?” Kim asked, her eyes on the masked woman. “I’m a Quarian, and Liara’s an Asari. We’re here on the order of the Citadel Council,” Tali replied. “Well, what’s left of it.”

Shepard frowned. “Council? What’s that?” she asked. Liara answered. “The Council governs many star systems, representing many races,” she replied..

Shego traded glances with Kim. “It sounds like something happened to change that,” she said. Liara nodded. “Yes,” she said. “An invasion. A fleet of dreadnaughts attacked the Citadel, the council’s headquarters, a year ago.” Tali nodded. “Like the ones orbiting this planet.” she said.

A chill fell upon the room.

Tali’s fingers flickered over her omni-tool. “Show them, Chatika,” she said. A holographic probe launched from her omni-tool, displaying an image. A large ship, resembling a giant squid. Its hull black as the void. “We’ve been fighting these things ever since.” Tali said, her voice soft. “And losing.”

Liara joined her companion, resting one hand on the Quarian’s shoulder. “Almost every Council world has fallen to the invasion,” she said. “This mission was a gamble, to find a way to fight back.”

Shego looked at Kim. “What now?” she asked. “What are we going to do with these two?” Kim shrugged, eyeing the infiltrators. “Take them with us,” she said. “We need to find the Beacon, and I’m betting this database isn’t too far away from it. In the lower Archive vaults.”

Liara let out a relieved breath. “You’ll help us?” she asked. Kim nodded. “Why not?” she said. “The invasion’s already here. The way I see it, we’re going to need allies, and soon.” The aliens eyed one another. Tali nodded, relaxing in Kasumi’s grasp. Liara turned to Kim, a smirk ghosting across her lips. “Then, what do you say to a truce?” she asked.

A smile broke across Kim’s face. “Sounds good to me,” she said. Ash rolled her eyes. “You’re such a girl scout,” she muttered. “Remember the last time you trusted the enemy?” She slapped one hand to her face. “Oh, wait, never mind. That was Shego.”

The jade-skinned agent grinned.

Kasumi leaned in toward Tali, a curious whisper echoing across the room.

“What’s a bosh’tet?” she asked.


	5. Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and her companions find the Beacon, and a new foe. The Prothean artifact provides its own peril.

Kim Possible ducked behind a large concrete pillar. A group of intruders lay ahead. Not human, or even organic. The enemy peered down the corridor. Their “eyes” resembling a large flashlight atop their head. The rifles they carried left no doubt about their hostility, or intention. Nor did the bodies of the Archive research team.

“Kim to Shepard,” the redhead said, activating her omni-tool. “We’ve got hostiles in the research center. Friendlies are down,” she said. “They’re some kind of synthetic, like a Bebe. White armor, one eye. Armed. Probably those Geth things Tali mentioned.”

Shepard’s voice crackled over the omni-tool. “Hold your position, Kim. Shego and I will rendezvous with you in four minutes.”

A flurry of activity caught Kim’s eye, fifty yards from her. A figure in white and fuschia armor under fire, pistol in hand. Ash. She ducked behind a large column. Turning to fire at the synthetics. Kim lunged forward, sprinting towards Ash’s position, pulling her own pistol. She fired, hitting one of the creatures in the eye, felling it.

Kim slammed into the support, pulled into cover by the older woman. “Stay down, Possible,” Ash hissed. “These things took out station security, and Kasumi’s gone missing. I only hope that stealth suit of hers will keep her safe.”

“Where’s Shepard and Shego?” asked Kim. Ash huffed. “They found some civilians locked in a lab, pretty beat up. They left Liara and Tali to look after them.”

More of the enemies surged up the hill. Ash sprang from cover, dropping one with two shots to its chest. Kim followed up, sniping another with a head shot. “Damn,” growled Ash. “There’s too many of them!” She pulled a flat disk from her belt, pressing a button on it’s top. A red light blinked, frantic. Ash threw the disk towards the advancing troops. It landed, exploding in a torrent of shrapnel. Four of the machines fell, torn apart in the hail of metal. “Got any more of those?” asked Kim. Ash shook her head. “No, that was my last one,” she replied. “Looks like it’s about to get ugly.”

The machines continued their relentless assault. Kim and Ash responded, firing and ducking behind cover. Fire from the enemy chipped away at their position. Fragments of concrete pelting them as they crouched behind their bulwark. Ash grabbed Kim. “Kim, there’s no way we can take them all,” she said. “Get out of here. Find Shego and regroup. I’ll cover you.”

Kim shook her head, olive eyes hard. “Not happening, Williams,” she said. “We go together, or not at all.” The hail of enemy fire intensified. Kim and Ash crouched down, unable to respond. “Damn,” said Kim, gritting her teeth. “This is gonna hurt.”

Emerald fire streaked across the battlefield, halting the machines vanguard, immolating them. The throaty roar of an assault rifle followed, cutting down those that still stood. Kim wheeled, turning towards their rescuers. “Shego,” she whispered. The jade-skinned agent dashed forward, hurling arcs of plasma at the advancing foe. Shepard at her side, firing short bursts from her rifle, with deadly precision. Then it was over. A hush fell over the field, the enemy troops reduced to smoking hulks littering the ground.

Shego rushed forward, pulling the redhead into her arms. “Kimmie, are you okay?” she said. “You need some medi-gel?” The young heroine blushed, unable to meet the older woman’s eyes. Ash smirked behind the pair. “Hey Shepard, you gonna give me a hug?” she said. “I’m feeling left out, here.” Shepard laughed. “Why Ash, got a boo-boo?” she said. “Want me to kiss it better?” Ash snorted. “You wish, Janie.” she replied. Shepard pouted. “Aw, Ash, that hurts,” she said, smirking.

Shego growled. “Knock it off, you two,” she said. “What the hell happened here, Williams?” Shepard glared at the jade-skinned operative. “Lighten up, Shego,” she said. “Let her talk.” Ash shrugged. “I was with Kasumi,” she said. “We got jumped by these things outside of the station security bunker. It was a mess. We had to run and gun out of there.” Shego’s eyes hardened. “Where’s Kasumi?” she asked, her voice chill. “We got separated,” Ash said. “She activated her stealth suit and told me to head towards your location.

“Why the hell did you leave her, Williams?” Shego said. Ash threw her a hard look. “You think I wanted to?” she asked. “They followed me all the way here. With her stealth suit, at least she had a chance to get away.” Shego snarled, pushing the ex-marine. “Oh, so you were helping her, by running away?” she said. Ash growled. “Fuck you, Shego!” she replied, her voice acid. “You weren’t even there! I told you we shouldn’t separate!”

Shepard grabbed Shego’s arm, pulling her away. “Back off, now!” she rasped. “We need to find her, and the Beacon, not argue!” Shego’s eyes narrowed. She shook free of Shepard, her arms igniting with emerald fire. “Who the hell put you in charge, Jane?” she said. “Ash left Kasumi out there. She could be dead already!”

“Stop!” a harsh voice commanded. Shego and Jane turned, toward its origin. Kim Possible glared at them, olive eyes blazing. “You’re wasting time,” she said. “We already know where Kasumi will be.” Ash frowned. “Where?” she asked. Kim smirked. “The Beacon,” she replied. “She’ll want to get there before our guests do.”

“How do we get there?” asked Shego, her voice subdued. Kim scanned the area, using her omni-tool. “There’s a tramway ahead,” she said. “It goes to the central elevator block. That goes all the way down to the station core. If I had something important, that’s where I’d keep it.” Shepard nodded. “What are we waiting for?” she replied. “Let’s get down there.”

Kim’s fingers danced over her omni-tool. “Liara,” she said. “We need you and Tali with us, asap. The Archive is overrun, and Kasumi’s missing.” The Asari replied, her voice cool. “Acknowledged,” she said. “We’re on our way.”

Kim raced down the corridor, heading towards the transit station. It appeared ahead, an empty car waiting on the platform. Shepard followed, Ash and Shego trailing behind her. They knelt in the car, weapons ready, as Kim approached the controls. She paused, surveying the console. She waved her fingers over a glowing blue keypad. A holographic d-pad appeared. Kim touched the arrow pointing forward. The doors of the car closed. With a soft hiss, the car began to move, leaving the station.

Kim used her omni-tool to override the tram’s door, leaving it open as the car whisked down the tunnel. Lights appeared ahead, a station coming into view. She crouched by the open door, pulling a machine pistol from the back of her armor. The barrel springing forward as she activated the weapon. Kim touched a switch on its side, selecting incendiary rounds. The agent smiled. Olive eyes grim, watchful.

Behind a concrete barrier lay the enemy. A squad of synthetic troops, scanning the station’s perimeter. Kim nodded at Shepard. “Do we have an ETA on Liara and Tali?” she asked. Jane shook her head, emerald eyes glittering. “They’re still en route,” she replied. “We’ll have to keep moving, and hope they can catch up.” Kim grinned. Her expression fierce. “When we hit the platform, keep moving, and don’t let up,” she said. We have to reach the elevator before the mechs do.”

The tram slowed to a stop. The squad hurried out, falling behind a concrete wall. The geth turned towards the threat, opening fire. Mass-effect rounds splintering wall’s surface. Shepard and Ash rose from shelter, hurling grenades towards the enemy. Twin explosions rocked the station, shredding the synthetics. Kim leaped forward, charging the stunned Geth, machine pistol chattering. Shego followed, gouts of plasma tearing into the Geth Prime facing her. The synthetics fell before the onslaught, overcome.

Kim glanced at her omni-tool. “The elevator’s up ahead,” she said. “Let’s hurry.” She loped down the corridor, her companions following.

The elevator groaned, moving downward. The pearl light of other floors passing by as they descended. Kim frowned. She’d lost track of how many lay above them now. The Archive core lay deep, thousands of feet below the surface.

_What if we get lost?_

_Stuck here?_

_Would this be our end, our tomb?_

A cold shiver ran down her spine. Better not to think of that. Better to push on, towards their goal. The Beacon, whatever it might be. Kim’s fingers itched, frustrated. Stroking the cool steel of her pistol. Ready for something, anything, to relieve the ache behind her eyes.

_Time for some action._

The elevator slowed to a stop, thudding against the bottom of the shaft. The door yawned wide. A path led downwards, lit in dim amber. Opening up at the bottom, into a large circular space. Their destination.

Kim motioned to the others, leading them towards the room below. A loud crash echoed down the hallway, the sound of combat ahead. Kim broke into a run, Ash and Shepard close behind.

Kim pulled the heavy pistol from behind her, wanting precision, not rate of fire. She broke into the large room, scanning for enemies. Two shapes flickered into sight as they fought. Kasumi and another woman. Tall, blonde, blue eyes narrowed in rage. She spun, one leg lashing out, felling the thief. Kasumi’s eyes widened. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kim fired, her shot flaring against the blonde’s barriers. The woman snarled, one fist opening. A wave of azure force tore down the corridor, hurling the agents to the floor. Ash rose, rifle snapping to her shoulder. Firing at the advancing foe. The blonde’s shield held, sparking bright gold as each shot hit.

A feral grin spread across the woman’s face. Something predatory in her eyes. She rushed the brunette, slapping her rifle aside. Seizing her by the throat. Ash struggled in her grip as the woman pulled her off her feet. The blonde spoke to the air around her. “Hackett’s people are here,” she said. Her voice cold, unconcerned. “What do you want?”

A holograph shimmered into life beside her. A man in a gray and white suit, a cigarette held in one hand. Blue eyes glacial, lit from within. He regarded Ash, cocking his head. The cigarette dropped. “Kill them, Eva,” he said “Kill them all.”

Kim shook her head, rising to her hands and knees.

_Get up, get up, get up!_

_She’s going to kill Ash!_

Kim stumbled to her feet, senses reeling. Pointing her pistol at the woman.

The blonde laughed, a hungry smirk upon her face. “You think that’s going to work?” she asked. Her fingers closed around Ash’s throat. The brunette stiffened, clawing at the woman’s arms. Her face crimson as the blonde clenched her fist.

Kim fired, the shot going wide. She braced the pistol with both hands, firing again. The round whined as the blonde’s barrier turned it aside.

The woman’s eyes filled with dark glee. “You can’t stop me,” she said.

A cultured voice rang out. “I can,” it said.

_Liara_

Kim wheeled, her eyes finding the Asari. A ball of turquoise force left Liara’s fingers, striking the blonde. Tearing her from Ash. The brunette fell to the ground, gasping. Liara advanced on her foe. She clenched her biotics around the woman, slamming her to floor. The blonde crumpled on the cold concrete, still. Liari pulled her pistol, aiming at the unconscious form.

Kim lurched towards the Asari. “Stop!” she said. “We need her alive.” Liara’s brow arched. “Why?” she asked. Kim eyes fell to the wounded woman. “Information,” she said. “We need to find out more.” The Asari nodded, lowering the gun. Ash rose to her feet, her voice rough. “Who do you think she works for?” she asked. “I’ve never seen somebody fight like that before.”

Kim’s face hardened, olive eyes meeting amber. “Cerberus,” she said. Liara frowned. “Who’s that?” she asked. The redhead sneered. “A human terrorist group,” she said. “They seem to be after the same thing we are. But why?”

Ash shrugged. “What do we do with her?” she asked. Kim grimaced. “Patch her up with some medi-gel, and keep her under with sedatives,” she replied. “We’ll question her later, when we get back to Hackett.”

Ash nodded, pulling out her med kit. Liara spoke up. “She’s a biotic,” she said. “I can disable her amp, so she can’t access her power.” Kim nodded. “Good idea,” she said. “I’m sure glad you’re stronger than she is.” Liara chuckled. “Of course, I am,” she said. “Asari are natural biotics, unlike humans. And I’ve been practicing for the past hundred years.”

A wolf whistle sounded behind them. “Looking mighty hot for your age, Liara,” said Shepard, rising to her feet. The Asari’s cheeks colored. “Among my people, I’m barely an adult,” she replied.

Kim crossed the room, her eyes taking in rows and rows of data banks. “This must be what you and Tali were looking for. The Prothean library.” Her eyes lit on something across the room. A large device, humming with power. A silver-gray obelisk on a curved platform, blue lights flickering across its surface.

Kim gasped. Nearing the object. Ash and Shepard beside her. “This is it,” she said. “The Beacon. I can feel it.” Liara gazed at Kim, puzzled. “I didn’t know your people had precognitive abilities,” she said. Kim shook her head. “It’s not that,” she said. “It just _feels_ right.”

Kim stepped close to the obelisk, admiring it. She reached out a hand towards it.

An invisible hand grasped her, pulling her into the air. Binding her limbs.

_Oh, shit_

Shepard sprang forward, grabbing Kim's waist. Trying to pull her away. Muscles straining as she fought the machine’s control.

Nothing happened.

The women hung together. An azure corona pulsing about them, faces torn in a rictus of pain.

A cyclone of images hit them. Tearing through their unprotected minds.

Cities on fire. People screaming. Machines descending from the sky, implacable as death.

_Horror_

_Betrayal_

_Annihilation_

A high keening sound assaulted Kim. The wail of something damned. An ache within her chest. Her lungs bursting.

It was her.

Her own screams.

Emerald fire slammed into the obelisk, snapping it in half. It exploded, scattering fragments across the room. Kim fell to the floor, a rag doll. Shepard beside her, their bodies tumbling together. Kim's vision grayed, tunneling. Her hearing muted, failing.

A figure knelt by her. A face, framed by dark hair, coming into view.

Green eyes met hers. Gentle fingers combing through her hair.

Shego. Her face a canvas of dread. Tears washing her face. “Kimmie, don’t leave me,” she said. “Don’t you dare go.”

Then darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Eva Coré in this chapter is a version of the Eva from Mass Effect: Evolution.


	6. Vancouver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a carefree day at the Vancouver space center. James Possible admires two new ships, just completed.

Dr. James Possible looked up from his workstation. It was finally done. He smiled, rising. Brown eyes falling to the massive hangar below. Upon two vessels, a testament to human ingenuity. A fusion of Prothean technology and that of a new, unknown species.

James shook his head. The data cache taken from the wreckage of Warhok’s battleship had been a revelation. A treasure trove for the human scientists working here. Full of data about this other race.

Turians

The Lowardians had gone to war against the Turian Hierarchy. And lost. But not before they’d stolen valuable technology. Ship schematics, weapon designs. Armor plating and shield data.

James’ eyes roved the two hulls. The new ships were prototypes. One, dark blue and silver, elegant. Its name emblazoned, in bold letters, on the side. The other, scarlet and white, its legend demure in comparison.

He smiled. They were the first of Earth’s new planned-for defense fleet. A frigate and a scout ship.

_Normandy_

The shadowy duelist                                                         

_Tempest_

The swift explorer

James smiled. He exited the glass door of his office, footsteps clanging down wide aluminum stairs. He walked down a raised concrete platform, to Normandy’s nose dock. He neared the ship, taking in its form, sleek and dangerous. He stretched out one hand, fingers sliding over smooth composite armor.

_Joker is going to love flying this_

His eyes flickered over to the second ship. Its lines graceful, elegant, like a greyhound ready to dash. A pure surveillance ship, its stealth system more complex than Normandy’s. Unarmed, except for its electronic warfare and countermeasures suite. Hackett had wanted to call the ship _Blackbird_ , in honor of the ancient spy plane. James’ wife had disagreed, offering the name _Tempest_ , instead.

It stuck, of course

James grinned, thinking of his wife’s face at the Director’s suggestion.

The ships boasted the new Internal Emission Sink stealth system. Each powered by a massive drive core. Fast and stealthy. And in the Normandy’s case, deadly, thanks to the addition of Turian weapons. Not that the human designers hadn’t added their own improvements. Or flights of madness, in the case of James’ closest colleague.

James shook his head.

_Drew_

Drew Lipsky. His partner in design. Especially the weapons. James chuckled. The younger man had quite a flair for destruction. If a somewhat unfortunate obsession with “death rays.” He’d actually designed a working planetary defense array. But the energy required to operate it was a bit _prohibitive_.

It would work. As long as you didn’t mind using a _star_ for the power source. Drew wanted to convert Jupiter into one to power it. James shook his head. "No wonder Shego left the man," he mumbled.

_How did she ever put up with him?_

_And they actually dated?_

James felt an involuntary shudder run up his spine.

_What was that about?_

_I thought Kim was the one she…_

James shook himself, getting back on track. He knew better than to intrude into his daughter’s love life, or lack thereof.

Global Justice was rushing the ships’ completion. Director Hackett was here himself, overseeing the project. A skeleton crew on each vessel, ready to take them for shakedown.

Two crewmembers approached now, one cinnamon haired beauty smiling at him. The redhead winked. “Hey, sexy brains,” she said. “Got time for lunch?”

James smiled. “Always for you, sweetheart,” he said. Dr. Ann Possible skipped over to her husband, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

“Get a room, you two,” Ann’s companion chuckled. “And a lab doesn’t count.” Dr. Karin Chakwas smirked at her friends. The redhead pouted. “You’re just jealous,” she said.

Ann looked at her friend, eyes roaming her lithe form and silver hair. “I have an idea. How about I set you up?” Karin winced, knowing what was coming. “What about Tempest’s security chief, Marie Durand? She’s gorgeous,” Ann said. Karin rolled her eyes. “And straight,” she muttered.

The redhead’s brow furrowed. Her face brightened. “Oh, I know,” she grinned. “That cute little scout on the Normandy’s crew? She’s got the most beautiful blue eyes…” Chakwas shook her head. “Sara Ryder,” she said. “Don’t you think she’s a little young for me?”

Ann scoffed. “Nonsense,” Ann said. “She’d be lucky to have you.” She gasped, palming one fist. “I’ve got it! Tempest’s navigator. That redhead, the one with the sexy accent.” Karin hung her head. “Suvi Anwar,” she sighed, glaring at her friend. “My god Annie, what’s got into you?” The redhead smirked. “I’ve got three kids,” she said. “You know what’s gotten _into_ me.”

James flushed bright red.

The two women burst into laughter. Ann pulled her friend into a hug. “Listen,” she said. “I want you to be happy, Karin. You’ve got so much to offer. I know there’s somebody out there for you. At least if you’d give it a chance.”

The older doctor shrugged. “Maybe,” she said. “But I don’t know about the whole shipboard romance thing.” Ann feigned outrage. “Are you kidding?” she asked. “That’s the best part! The sneaking around, the secret trysts, the hot locker room sex…” Karin shook her head. “Where do you get this stuff?” she replied. “Been eyeing Joker’s porn stash?”

The redhead chuckled. “Nope,” she said. “Just the voice of experience,” she said, her voice silky. Her eyes settled on her husband. “Poor James, working here every night. All that pressure, all that stress. Without any release…” Karin’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! You didn’t, did you?” she said. Ann’s grin grew wider. Chakwas threw up her hands. “Don’t say anymore!” she said, her cheeks crimson.

James backed away. “I should go,” he mumbled. Karin watched him retreat, grinning. She looked at Ann, eyes darkening. “I am _so_ sterilizing my medbay,” she said. Ann nodded. “Uh-huh,” she leered. “Especially that big wide desk of yours…”

The older doctor huffed. “You’re unbelievable,” she said. Ann chuckled. “Oh, don’t be like that,” she said. “I’m going to go meet the boys downtown. Do you want to come? We're going to have brunch by the waterfront. Ron, Samantha, and young Ms. Ryder are going to join us.” Karin appraised her friend. “This isn’t one of your little plans, is it?” the Briton asked, her expression dubious.

Ann fluttered her eyes, all innocence. “Who, me?” she asked. "Because Sammie and Sara are cute, and unattached?” Karin shook her head. “Never mind," she said. “I’ll go.” The redhead grinned. “Yes!” she exulted. Chakwas shrugged. “It’ll be nice to see Tim and Jim,” she said. “Besides, you’re right.” Ann cocked her head. “About what?” she queried. Karin smirked, blue eyes dancing. “Sara and Sam _are_ pretty cute,” she said.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, the First Contact War began as an incident between the Turians and Lowardians.


	7. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reapers arrive. Karin leads a desperate escape. A friend's sacrifice saves lives.

Karin Chakwas sat down the square bistro table. It was an early Sunday in Vanier Park, and seats at  _Myth_  were starting to fill up. She looked beside her at Anne. The younger doctor’s eyes widened, suffused with warmth by something she spied. Or  _someone_.

A quartet of familiar faces neared them. Tim and Jim Possible, russet hair tousled by the ocean breeze. Joined by two young women in white flight suits. Samantha Traynor, Hackett’s aide. Amber skinned, graceful, chocolate eyes sparkling. Sara Ryder, chestnut hair in a messy ponytail. Blue eyes downturned, a gentle blush dusting her face.

Sara’s eyes flicked upwards. “Hi,” she said. “Thanks for inviting us. For breakfast, and everything.” Chakwas motioned to the empty seat beside her, smiling. “I’m glad you could join us,” she replied. “I’m sure you could all use a break.” The brunette slid into the seat beside the doctor, an awkward smile on her face.

The Possible twins and Samantha sat. Tim Possible grinned. “You got that right,” he said. “We’ve been calibrating the weapons on the Normandy, and with the way Drew works…” He let out a frustrated breath. His brother broke in. “We keep finding all these strange additions he put into the systems. One was for a  _flame thrower_. A flame thrower, in space!” Jim said.

Ann chuckled. “Well, at least he keeps things interesting,” she said. Tim rolled his eyes. “Yeah, if you like weird shit with a tendency to explode,” he said. Ann tutted. “Language, Tim!” she said. The young man looked down, abashed. “Sorry mom,” he said. “But he’s driving us crazy!” The elder Possible shrugged. “That’s an occupational hazard, where Drew's concerned,” she replied.

A new figure neared the table. Ron Stoppable, clad in black cargo pants and a gray sweatshirt. He ran one hand through his short blond hair, brown eyes sweeping the table. “Sorry I’m late,” he said. “We got kinda busy at the restaurant, so I got someone else to switch shifts with me.” Ann pulled a seat out for the blonde. “Sit down,” she said. “Maybe you can tell me what’s good here.”

Karin looked at Sara, her eyes kind. “How are you getting along?” she asked. Sara’s brow furrowed. “Okay, I guess,” she said. “We’ve been picking up deliveries and setting up the armory on the ship. Other than that, it’s been pretty quiet.” Karin nodded. “Quiet is good,” she said. “I had enough action during the war.”

Sara agreed. “You’re right. I worked on a tech recovery team, back then,” she said. “Sometimes those Lowardian war machines weren’t as dead as we thought.” The doctor leaned in, interested. “I didn’t know you had a tech background,” she replied. Sara shook her head. “I don’t,” she said. “I just shot things full of holes.” Karin nodded. “And I patched soldiers like you up,” she said. “When I could.” The marine met Karin’s eyes, blue orbs soft with understanding.

Sara’s omni-tool sputtered into life. A static-garbled message coming through. “All UNSDF forces, this is a recall order,” a woman’s voice said. Panic seeping through her cool British accent. “Repeat. All UNSDF forces, this is a recall order. We are under attack. London has fallen. Paris and Moscow are burning.” The message trailed off, the signal failing.

The low sound of ship’s engines roared above them. Giant forms descending from the sky, through low-hanging clouds. Dark, limbs spread wide, landing on the surface. The ground shuddering as they fell.

Karin pulled Sarah from her seat, shooting a look at Anne. “We have to leave, now,” she said. “Let’s get to the  _Normandy_.” Ann nodded, taking Samantha’s hand. Ron rose to his feet, eyes on the twins. “C’mon, he said. “We need to get back to your dad.”

The lead machine fired. A red beam tore across the bay, destroying an aircraft carrier. Its end a giant fireball.

The scream of loud engines approached. A pair of gunships, approaching the attacker. Missiles streaked from their sides, chain guns spitting a staccato of destruction. The missiles neared the colossus, exploding as they hit its shields. A corona of violet light surrounded the vessel.

Nothing happened.

The machine responded, its weapon tearing the tiny attackers from the sky. The dark titan lurched forward, the muzzle of its main gun glowing. Aiming at the crowd below.

Ron Stoppable stepped forward. He looked up, facing the great machine. His eyes dark, sorrow in their depths. “I’m sorry, love,” he whispered, closing his eyes. A wave of cobalt power swirled around him, lifting him upwards. He turned to Karin. “Go,” he said.

Ron’s arm shot out. A spike of force left him, tearing into the machine. It staggered, lurching to the side. He raised one hand, his fingers clawed. It fell in a slashing gesture. The machine crumpled, toppling to the ground. Dead.

Another machine advanced. Ron snarled, a dark lance of energy leaving his palm, impaling the creature. Tearing deep within. 

A shuttle landing distracted him. Civilians clambering aboard the vessel, desperate. A child crying, lifted up by a waiting marine. Her black hair long, obsidian eyes sparkling. So much like…

_Yori_

The machine straitened, preparing to fire. Aiming at the helpless shuttle, struggling to lift off.

_Slow, too slow_

Ron released his power, hurling it at the machine. Shearing through its legs. It tumbled. The red eye of its gun firing one last time.

_At his friends_

Ron threw himself forward, meeting the blast. Conjuring a shield. A giant bubble encasing Reaper and man. Liquid metal and mystic power meeting. Tearing at each other. Annihilating everything within.

_Including the Yamanouchi master_

Ann screamed. “Ron!” she cried.

Karin grabbed the redhead, pulling her close. “He’s gone!” she rasped. “Don’t let it be for nothing. We’ve got to go!” Ann nodded, taking Samantha’s hand. Her face wet with tears. 

Karin ran, dragging Sara with her. Ann close behind, with Sam. They burst out of the park, into a clearing. A huge gash lay across it, the wreckage of a defense force shuttle at the end. Smoke poured from the machine’s carcass. “Come on,” she urged Sara, moving forward. The shuttle’s cabin was shattered, its contents strewn across the floor. The pilot sat at the controls, dead. His neck at an odd angle, broken on impact. The doctor eyed the marine. “Look for supplies,” she said. “Weapons, medigel. If these things are invading, they’ll have ground troops.”

Ann skidded to a stop beside them, Samantha beside her, pale. “What can we do?” the redhead asked. “Help Sara,” Chakwas said. “I’ll see if the ship’s radio is working.” The older doctor slid into the co-pilot’s seat, fingers dancing over the comms system. “Chakwas to Normandy,” she said. “Joker, can you read me?”

The radio crackled. “Joker here,” the pilot responded. “What’s your situation?” Karin grimaced. “These  _machines_  have attacked,” she said. “Some kind of alien ship. They’re everywhere. We need immediate evac.” Joker growled. “Sorry, doc,” he said. “We’ve got our own problems. The Normandy and Tempest aren’t ready for liftoff. The best I can do is get a shuttle to you. Lieutenant Cortez is on his way.”

Karin swore, wrenching herself from the seat. Sara stood before her. “We’ve got some weapons, and medical supplies,” she said. The marine handed the Briton a heavy pistol. “You know how to use this?” The doctor nodded. “Yes,” she said. She eyed her other companions, blue eyes hard. “No matter what, we survive,” she said.

Ann nodded, handing a pistol to Sam. “I haven’t used one of these since basic training,” the comms specialist whispered. The redhead patted the younger woman’s shoulder. “You’ll be all right,” she said. She snatched a machine pistol from the weapons locker, nodding at Karin.

A hail of fire ricocheted of the shuttle’s hull. The women dove for cover, weapons ready. A squad of  _things_  approached. Alien, misshapen. A sense of  _wrongness_  pervading them. Karin whipped her pistol up, firing twice, hitting the leader in the head. It dropped silently. Sara opened fire beside her, her assault rifle felling another of the creatures.

Ann burst from cover, machine pistol chattering, driving the enemy squad back. “Sam,” she hissed. “Raise Cortez, we need backup, now!” The younger woman nodded, opening her omni-tool. “Traynor to Cortez,” she said. “We’re under attack from enemy ground forces. We need extraction.” A calm voice replied. “Cortez to Traynor,” the pilot said. “I’m two minutes out from your location. Keep ‘em busy, I’m coming in.”

Ann sneered, an arctic chill in her eyes. “You heard him,” she said. “Let’s teach these bastards!” Traynor nodded, crouching behind a packing crate. She took a deep breath, lining up the sights of her pistol on one of the creatures. She fired. Once, twice, three times. The alien jerked sideways, falling to the ground. Ann winked at the other woman. “That’s how you do it!” she said.

The shriek of jet engines washed overhead. A missile slammed into the enemy’s position, shredding the attackers.

A shuttle gracefully circled the clearing, setting down before the defenders.

A man stepped out from the side door, rifle in hand. Steven Cortez. Bronzed skin, short cropped hair. Brown eyes gentle, compassionate. “We need to get going,” he said. “Things are pretty hot at the base. Hackett needs you back.” Karin nodded, gesturing the others towards the shuttle. “What happened?” Cortez murmured. “We lost someone,” replied, Chakwas. “Who?” asked the marine.

“A friend,” the doctor answered.


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normandy and Tempest escape from Vancouver. Losses mount as more sacrifices are made.

The shuttle came in low over the trees, coming to land before the space center’s main hangar. In the distance, the sound of fighting grew. The heavy thump of artillery, the whir of Aegis guns, the high-pitched scream of Reaper cannon.

Cortez led Ann forward, motioning the others to follow. Sara taking up the rear, rifle held low. Inside the hangar chaos reigned. Crew loading _Normandy_ and _Tempest_ with supplies. Mechanics making pre-flight checks. Squads of soldiers stacking weapons and munitions.

One eye of calm lay within the tornado of activity. Steven Hackett, clad in a dark blue flight suit, giving orders.

The hangar echoed with the roar of ships engines, warming up. Ann looked over the vessels. Each lay on a separate magnetic levitation track, ready to take them to the runway. Ann approached Hackett; her eyes grim. “We have to leave, soon,” she said. “They’re almost here.” Hackett nodded, his eyes like ice chips.

An officer in a white and red uniform approached. A young redhead, the burr of a Scots accent in her voice. “Hi, Dr. Possible,” she said. “I’m Suvi Anwar, the Tempest’s navigator. You’ll be joining us. Your sons are already aboard,” she said. Ann eyed the young officer. “Where’s James?” she asked, concern in her voice.

The younger woman placed a hand on Ann’s shoulder. “He and Dr. Lipsky are repairing the anti-ship guns. The targeting computer has a programming glitch, and we need them to cover the launch.” Ann shook her head, a wry smile on her face. “Not the best time for Drew’s toys to break down,” she said. Suvi chuckled. “You and Samantha come with me,” she said, looking over at Traynor. “The admiral, I mean director Hackett, will be in command.”

Ann glanced over at Karin. “Where are you and Sara going?” she asked, nervous. The older doctor smiled, waving towards the Normandy. “I’ve got to get to the Normandy,” she said. “Sara has to join her squad.”

Hackett eyed both women. “You’d better get aboard, both of you,” he said. “Get the med-bays ready for wounded. We’ll be leaving under fire.” Karin furrowed her brow, meeting Hackett’s eyes. “I haven’t seen Captain Anderson,” she said. “Where is he?” Hackett sighed, a sound like falling rock. “He’s commanding perimeter defense, trying to slow the Reapers down,” he replied. “Shepard will be taking command.”

Ann frowned. “Shepard?” she asked. “Why’s that?” Hackett shrugged. “She has the most training,” he replied. “She’s a graduate of the new space combat school, an N7.” Ann nodded. “The one the UN opened after the Lowardian war?” she queried.

Hackett nodded. “Top of her class,” he replied. “With Anderson gone, we’ll need her commanding the Normandy.” He leveled his gaze at Suvi. “Lieutenant Anwar, take Dr. Possible and Samantha to the Tempest, I’ll be aboard shortly.”

Karin grabbed Sara’s arm. “We’ll be going now,” she said. “Joker’s going to want everyone on board." Hackett grunted in approval. “Good luck then,” he said. “We’ll rendezvous in Mars orbit, and pick up Kim’s group, using Phobos to mask our presence.” Karin’s face betrayed a small grin. “We’ll see you on the other side, sir,” she said, leading Sara to the Normandy. Suvi shot a quick grin to the other women. “Well, let’s get going,” she said, striding towards _Tempest._

Ann followed the younger woman, heading up the ship’s cargo ramp. Passing by a new Nomad rover, Ann headed towards the medical bay. A pair of young marines lay within the space, stacking crates of medi-gel. Ann crossed to her workstation, activating her omni-tool. The image of her husband appeared before her. “Hi honey,” she said. “We’re all packed up and ready to go. You gonna grab your toothbrush and join us?”

James chuckled, a grin splitting his weary face. “If we can fix this bug in the targeting software, Drew and I will be right down.” Anne frowned, worry coloring her face. “That’s not fixed yet?” she asked. James shook his head. “The cannon work fine on manual, but as soon as they’re on auto, the system crashes,” he said. “Can’t you leave them?” she asked.

James grimaced. “Without anti-ship support, we won’t get off the ground,” he said. “The Reapers are too close.” Ann sighed, frustrated. “Well, hurry up and fix it,” she said. “The boys and I are waiting for you.” James winked. “I’m on it sweetheart,” he replied. “Just a few minutes more.”

Suvi appeared at Ann’s door. “Dr. Possible, excuse me,” she said. “Admiral Hackett wants you on the bridge.” Ann nodded, following the younger woman down the hall. The pair clambered up a metal ladder to the main deck. The bridge blast door slid open, the form of Steven Hackett standing before them, talking to the pilot.

Ann gazed at the woman next to Hackett. A slender brunette with tanned skin, familiar, her hair in a messy shag cut. She growled at Hackett; teal eyes bright with frustration. “We have to lift off now, sir!” she said. “The bogies are inbound, and we don’t know the range of their weapons!” Hackett gazed at the woman, his expression calm. “The defense grid needs to be up and running before we go,” he replied. “We won’t make it into orbit without covering fire.”

Hackett turned, noticing the new arrivals. He nodded to Ann. “Doctor Possible,” he said. “Thank you for coming.” He glanced at the brunette beside him. “This is our ship’s pilot, lieutenant Bonnie Rockwaller.” Ann smiled at the younger woman, nodding. The pilot sighed. “It’s… nice to meet you, doctor,” she said. “I went to school with your daughter, in high school. I’m sorry your welcome to the _Tempest_ has to be this.” Ann chuckled. “Don’t worry about it,” she replied. “You keep on doing what you’re doing.”

Hackett met Ann’s eyes. “Is the med-bay prepped for casualties?” he asked. The doctor nodded; her expression grim. “Yes,” she said. “But these aliens have weapons that can cut through our standard armor. Without quick med-evac we’re going to lose people.”

The bridge communications console crackled into life. “This is Captain Anderson,” a voice said. “The enemy machines are breaking through our perimeter line. Admiral, you need to leave _now_.” Hackett set his jaw; blues eyes hard. “Fall back, Anderson,” he said. “You can’t face those things on your own.” Anderson’s voice replied, a weary rasp. “Negative, sir,” he replied. “Lieutenant Alenko and I will buy you some time. Get airborne!”

Hackett shook his head. “Two marine companies can’t stop them,” he said. Anderson laugh, his voice harsh. “You’re right about that. But if we leave, the line collapses. They’ll be on you right away.” Hackett looked down, a shadow passing over his face. “I’m sorry captain,” he said. “We’re going to need every second you can give us. If the defense batteries don’t come on line, we’re through.”

Another voice cut in, an image appearing on the console. James Possible. His tone grave, insistent. “Admiral, lift off,” he said. “We’re out of time. Drew and I will man the anti-ship guns.” Ann’s eyes widened, cold dread in her stomach. “James, no!” she protested. Her husband sighed. “It has to be this way, honey,” he said. “They’re too close. You won’t have a chance otherwise.” Ann’s eyes teared up, obscuring her vision. “You can’t do this!” she cried. “There has to be another way!”

James’ shook his head. “I need you to be strong for me, sweetheart,” he said. “You have to leave, you and the boys. You have to get out of here, and find Kimmie.” Ann shook her head, her voice a harsh rasp. “Please, don’t make me leave,” she sobbed. “I… I love you.”

James smiled, his voice soft, tender. “And I love you,” he said. “Wherever I am, wherever you go. Always.” Ann turned, breaking down. Falling into Suvi’s arms. The navigator held her tight, the doctor’s head cradled against her shoulder.

James’ looked at Hackett, his gaze firm. “Take care of her, Steven,” he said. “Take care of my children.” He turned away, the  display darkening. Lieutenant Rockwaller spoke, her voice soft. “Normandy is taxiing into position on the mag-lev line,” she said. "Do we leave, sir?” Hackett nodded; his face etched with regret.

Bonnie eased the Tempest’s throttle forward. The ship accelerated, leaving the hangar. Bright sunlight washed through the bridge. The ground shuddered beneath the ship, as two towers rose from beneath the base. The anti-ship guns. Each weapon housed in a shielded turret, covered in armor.

The mag-lev brought _Tempest_ to the main runway, _Normandy_ on a parallel track. The ships slid into place aboard their ground accelerators, their engines a deafening scream. The railway crackled with energy. Electromagnetic catapults pulsing, ready for launch. They engaged, hurtling the ships down the runway, up an inclined ramp.

The ships clawed their way into the sky, engines roaring. Gaining speed as they rose. A bolt of red-hot liquid metal screeched past _Tempest_. Bonnie yawed left, avoiding it.

The Reapers had arrived.

Far below, James Possible watched. Dark eyes on the escaping ships, a soft smile on his face.

_Goodbye, sweetheart_

He scanned the computer console before him, bringing the turret’s systems online. James’ omni-tool flared into life. Drew Lipsky’s face upon the screen, a manic grin on his face. “Well Jimmy, ready for this?” he said. “These aliens will feel the power of my death-ray!” James shrugged, a rough laugh breaking his lips. “It’s a particle beam weapon, but whatever,” he said. “Death-ray is fine.”

James’ fingers flickered over his omni-tool. “Anderson, this is James Possible. Pull your men back,” he said. “The anti-ship guns are up and running. The base staff are going to need your help getting out of here.” The omni-tool stuttered, as Anderson replied. “Roger that, Doc,” he said. “We’ll retreat east, through the forest.”

A large shape crashed through Ponderosa and Whitebark pine, to the west. A Reaper. Striding forward on five massive legs. Its body cylindrical, resembling a giant cuttlefish. A tapered plate of armor covering its back.

The invader’s main gun leveled at the defense towers. A flare of scarlet at its muzzle, as it prepared to fire. James’ eyes narrowed, aiming at the monstrosity. “Now, Drew!” he rasped, firing. A blinding beam of white arced from the cannon, tearing through the enemy’s shields. The Reaper staggered, wounded. The second cannon fired, superheating the Reaper’s surface. It glowed, cherry red, for a moment. Then it fell, exploding, a storm of fireworks.

Drew Lipsky’s pale features appeared on James’ omni-tool. “Energy recharge for the guns will take three minutes,” he said, agitated. “It’s going too slow!” James’ face fell, looking at the view screen before him. “We don’t have three minutes,” he said.

Another dark shape appeared. Cresting a hill to the southwest. James yanked the turret’s controls left, swiveling it to meet the oncoming foe. “Fire secondary weapons, now!” he barked. His fingers danced over haptic keyboard before him. A battery of surface to air missiles fired. The projectiles streaked out towards the Reaper. Striking its shields, in a flash of orange. The dark vessel advanced, undamaged.

Lipsky growled, his voice on edge. “No good!” he snarled. “Two minutes left for cannon recharge.” James tore his fingers through his hair, desperate. “Divert emergency power to forward shields,” he grated, selecting the command. A corona of blue energy ascended each tower, enveloping them.

The Reaper fired, targeting the tower to James’ right. A crimson shaft of fire rocked the structure. Superheated liquid metal slamming against the azure shield. It flickered, but held. “It worked!” Lipsky chortled, amazed. “The shields worked!”

The Reaper closed on the base, towering above it, a mere football field away. “How much longer for the guns?” asked James, gazing at Lipsky’s image. The other scientist scowled. “Sixty-four seconds,” he said. “It’s going to be close.”

James nodded, meeting the other man’s eyes. “It’s been an honor, Drew,” he said. “You’re a damn fine scientist.” The younger man nodded. “Thank you, James,” he said, his voice sober. “Thank you.”

James looked at his head-up display. “Computer,” he said. “Countdown particle weapon recharge.” A metallic voice replied. Its clipped tone infused with a British accent. “Acknowledged,” it said. “Counting down.” The turrets stood ready, aimed at the approaching Reaper. “Fifty seconds,” the computer intoned.

James’ hand rested on the firing controls, thoughts tumbling through his mind.

His first date with Ann. Her hair up in a messy ponytail, in dark jeans and a tight green sweater. Pressing a hurried kiss to his lips, as she said goodnight. A heated blush bright on her face.

The day Kim was born, premature. So tiny, so fragile, yet so _loud_. Squalling at the top of her lungs. Her tiny face scrunched up, so red.

Tim and Jim’s first science fair, ending in an explosion, _of course_.

This morning, waking up with Ann; her hair tousled with sleep, eyes smoky with desire. Pulling him close, her voice a sexy rumble.

_God, the way that woman kisses_

“It’s been a good life,” he whispered.

The computer intruded on his thoughts. “Twenty seconds,” it said. Its voice cool, detached. The Reaper loomed overhead, its main gun charging. It fired, liquid metal tearing through Drew’s shields, immolating the turret. It exploded, in a flash of searing light, fragments pinwheeling across the base.

James stared at the Reaper. A sudden calm settling over him. The machine turned, facing the final tower. Its gun swiveled up, aiming. The computer’s voice counted down, impassive.

“Five, four, three, two, one…” it said.

James triggered the cannon. A lance of white fire lashed out, striking the enemy. It reeled, stumbling to the side. Then fired. A ruby column of flame rushed towards James, implacable. Tearing through shields, buckling armor. Blinding him, as one word, one thought, reverberated in his mind.

_Annie_


End file.
